Ultraman Zazz
Moar's Ultra for UltraFan Fight . A humanoid from an unknown planet, he gained his Ultra status through his bloodline, and now crusades across space. Appearance Zazz is a predominately yellow Ultra, with a crown style crest and a crystal in his forehead. He has triangular orange eyes, and star marks on his chest, along with a purple star shaped color timer. He also sports double bracelets on his wrists Personality Zazz is a stoic and stern individual, wholeheartedly dedicated to the goal of fighting injustice. His devotion to this cause can lead him to be strict and misjudging of others whom he believes are not up to the standards that he seeks. As such, he is usually a loner, only working with others when the situation requires it. Despite this, he is respectful to those above him and his elders, and is not above showing compassion and mercy to an opponent he considers a worthy challenge. He firmly believes that any who inherit the Light of Ultra must push themselves to their highest potential, and that strength and courage is what defines a true hero. History Zazz and his family lived on the fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy in a gypsy-like lifestyle, moving from one location to another and selling crafted goods on the local markets. How they came to possess the Light of Ultra is unknown to them, though Zazz's father believes that some of their ancestors were residents from one of the various Ultra Homeworlds. Zazz originally came to Earth tracking a Kaiju that killed someone important to him. Profile *Age: 8,500 years old *Human Identity: Kilian Morris **Human Age: 36 *Transformation Item: Zazz Ring *Family: **Father: Alive **Mother: Alive **Siblings: ***Eldest Brother: Alive ***Older Sister: Alive ***Younger Sister: Alive *Body Features: **'Zazz Gem': The gem on his forehead. It helps with channeling the Power of Light **'Zazz Bracelets': These bracelets help in controlling his power and channeling the Power of Light **'Star Marks': Zazz sports six Star Marks on his chest, awarded for yet-to-berevealed efforts. Techniques Special *'Thundrium Crusher': Zazz's beam finisher, fired from the "+" stance with the ray coming from the back of his clenched fist. *'Super Impulse': A purple energy wave fired from Zazz's head crystal. Similar in properties to the Photon Edge. *'Hand Bullet': Rapid-fire lasers from Zazz's fingers as he swings his hands outwards. *'Solar Plasma': Zazz summons the energy of the Sun to his hand, forming a massive energy sphere that is then thrown at the enemy. Zazz's strongest attack. Physical *'Superman Punch': Through channeling psychokinetic power into his arms, Zazz performs a powerful punch attack that can shatter the toughest of armours. *'Windmill Punch': Zazz swings his arm in a circle, gathering momentum and energy, then strikes with tremendous power. Other *'Ultra Flash Wall': An energy barrier. Used to block energy beams. **'Ultra Reflect Wall': A circular variant that collects the energy from incoming attacks, which Zazz launches back as a energy sphere. *'Thunder Dynamite': Zazz overcharges his body with electricity and dashes the opponent, generating a massive burst of lightning upon impact. Afterwards, Zazz reforms back to normal in particles of light. Trivia *Image by Furnozilla. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Fan Ultras